totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Owen
Owen był zawodnikiem i jednym z finalistów Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Powrócił na Plan Totalnej Porażki jako członek Zabójczych Makiet. Został wyeliminowany w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, ale wrócił później jako wtyczka producentów. Powrócił również do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie jako członek Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Wystąpił również w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy gdzie był widziany z innymi oryginalnymi zawodnikami na jachcie i choć nie dostał się do Totalnej porażki: Plejady Gwiazd wystąpił gościnnie w Zrujnowany finał. Powrócił do serii spin-offu gdzie konkurował w drużynie Starzy Wyjadacze wraz z Noah. Osobowość Jest niezwykle przyjacielskim i optymistycznie nastawionym na świat chłopakiem. Uwielbia imprezki. Jest najstarszy z trójki braci. Potrafi zjeść olbrzymie ilości jedzenia (nie ważne, czy jest prawdziwe, czy sztuczne), przez co często puszcza bąki i beka. Rodzice ciągle go rozpieszczają. Lubi robić szalone rzeczy. Nie przywiązuje uwagi do higieny. Wygląd Owen jest grubym nastolatkiem, ważącym ponad sto kilogramów. Ma blond włosy i czarne oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z niebieskim liściem klonu - symbolem Kanady. Ma zielone spodenki do kolan i jasnozielone buty. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|Owen ściska Chrisa, po przyjeździe na wyspę. odc. 1.: Owen przybył na wyspę jako osiemnasty. Był bardzo podekscytowany, że się tu znalazł. Twierdził, że jest tu czadowo, wydając szczęśliwe okrzyki. Zachowywał się w stosunku do wszystkich bardzo przyjacielsko. Był zachwycony widokiem Justina, którego jednak nieco obraził. Powiedział Noah i Trent'owi, że cieszy się bardzo, że będą razem spali, co zostało opacznie zrozumiane. Potem jeszcze raz palnął gafę. Został przydzielony do Wrzeszczących Susłów. odc. 2.: Jako ostatni skoczył z klifu, dzięki czemu przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Susłów w pierwszym zadaniu. Zrobił to mimo, że się bardzo bał i słabo pływa. Spadł prosto na Noah i Trenta, robiąc olbrzymie fale. odc. 3.: Wniósł Noah do stołówki, gdyż chłopak nie był w stanie dalej biec. Zrobił mu też sztuczne oddychanie. Jako pierwszy zasnął w zadaniu i zaczął nago lunatykować (ponieważ zjadł fasolę). Przespał się też dłużej na żeremiu bobrów i w jaskini Wielkich Stóp. thumb|left|120px|Klęska zbijakowa Owena odc. 4.: W II rundzie, po tym jak Izzy oberwała piłką, w Owena wstąpiła furia i sam jeden rozgromił Zabójcze Okonie. Jednak po włączeniu się do gry Duncana, został wyeliminowany natychmiast. W ostatnie rundzie stanął sam na sam z Haroldem, który uniknął wszystkich piłek, a ostatnią złapał, doprowadzając do przegranej Susłów i rozpaczy Owena. thumb|left|A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,R,S,T,U,W,Y,X,ZEEEET! odc. 5.: Wystąpił w castingu do konkursu talentów. Wybekał cały alfabet na jednym wdechu. Zaimponował tym chłopakom, ale nie dziewczynom. Jego kandydatura została odrzucona, mimo wsparcia Trenta. Spodobał mu się występ Izzy. Razem z Cody'm przebiegli cały Port Wstydu i skoczyli do wody, ochlapując Gwen. W trakcie swego występu, Bridgette narzygała mu prosto w twarz. Heather przekupiła go ciastem, by głosował na Justina. thumb|Polowanie na niedźwiedzia - Historyjka Owena odc. 6.: Opowiadał jak to kiedyś z dziadkiem załatwili niedźwiedzia. Poszedł po jedzenie i przyniósł ryby. Gdy niedźwiedź wyszedł z krzaków, zaczął biec w kółko ze strachu, do momentu gdy potknął się o wystawioną nogę Heather. Potem jak wszyscy uciekł na drzewo. Heather chciała, aby teraz popisał się swoimi umiejętnościami o których tak obrazowo opowiadał. Przyznał się wtedy, że trochę ubarwił swą opowieść i odegrał teatralną dramaturgię. Bardzo mu się spodobał żart Izzy, polegający na przestraszeniu obozowiczów w stroju misia. Gdy pojawił się prawdziwy niedźwiedź, myślał, że to też się przebrał i zajrzał mu do pyska. Dopiero to uświadomiło mu prawdę. Heather oskarżyła go o przegraną i popchnęła, ale okazało się, że jednak Wrzeszczące Susły wygrały odc. 7.: Przyznał, że najbardziej boi się latać samolotem, podobnie jak Izzy. Następnego dnia oboje musieli przelecieć się awionetką. Mimo że był ogromnie przestraszony, wykonał zadanie i zdobył punkt dla Susłów. odc. 8.: Na Wyspę Kości popłynął z Heather. Był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Na widok wełnianych bobrów narobił w gacie z czego pochwalił się drużynie. Potem zaś puścił bąka co zbudziło dzikie gęsi. thumb|left|146px|Siuśki Owena odc. 9.: Owen rano wyjadł prawie całą fasolę przeznaczoną dla wszystkich uczestników. Potem został mianowany myśliwym, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Żartował sobie za to z Duncana i z jego jeleniego stroju. Swoją rolę wziął za bardzo na serio i postanowił zamaskować swój zapach własnymi siuśkami. Dopiero Beth wyjaśniła mu, że polują na kolegów i nie muszą maskować swojego zapachu. Przemierzając las mówił sam do siebie, by wprowadzić się w nastrój łowów. Zobaczył DJ'a i postanowił go upolować. Ukrył się więc w krzaku i pierdnął (odezwała się fasola). Zaniepokoiło to DJa, ale go nie spłoszyło. Nagle okazało się, że w krzakach siedzi grzechotnik. Z przerażeniem Owen wyrzucił węża jak najdalej od siebie, tuż pod nogi DJ'a. "Jeleń" uciekł mu, więc Owen zaczął go gonić, cały czas mówiąc i strzelając. Zapędził swą ofiarę na szczyt klifu, skąd nie był ucieczki. Gdy miał już oddać decydujący strzał, okazało się, że zabrakło amunicji. DJ otrząsnął się z przerażenia i wrzucił Owena do wody. Niezrażony, ale wściekły Owen szedł cały mokry przez las, gdy zobaczył Duncana. Postanowił wziąć go na muszkę i ukrył się na drzewie. Jednak znów pierdnął. Duncan wyczuł fasolę i zwiał. W tym czasie Owen puścił takiego bąka, że opadło sporo liści z drzewa, a potem sam spadł. Do obozu wrócił więc cały brudny, bez zdobyczy. Nazwał Duncana szczwanym lisem. odc. 10.: Owen wchodząc do kuchni, upuścił niesioną skrzynkę pomarańczy. Heather kazała mu wrócić po następne i przydzieliła go do robienia żeberek wraz z Trentem. Wracając wpadł na drzewo, gdzie było gniazdo os. Wkurzył tym owady. Wrócił, ale cały w bąblach po ukąszeniem os. Rzucił skrzynią do Trenta. Jednak rzut ten zwalił chłopaka z nóg. Później Heather kazała Owenowi, pójść po jej kosmetyczkę. Nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się jej, mimo że bał się powtórnego spotkania z wkurzonymi owadami. Tym razem zrzucił gniazdo, wiszące na ścianie domku Susłów. Wrócił w jeszcze większych bąblach. Później Leshawna kazała mu popilnować żeberek. Jednak prawie całe zjadł. Za niewielki kawałek, który dostał Chris, Susły dostały tylko 2 pkt. Owen pomógł wypluć Chrisowi, jakiś meszek którym się zadławił. Owen zwrócił uwagę LeShawny, że to przez Beth drużynę nawiedziła klątwa. odc. 11.: Owen wystąpił z LeShawną w zadaniu "ślepy Wilhelm Tell". Na jego głowie umieszczono strzałę, którą LeShawna miała strącić jabłkami. Jabłka rozbijały się o chłopaka, nie robiąc mu krzywdy. W końcu LeShawnie się to udało i wygrali. thumb|"Kolacja" odc. 12.: W czasie pierwszego zadania bardzo burczało mu w brzuchu, mimo tego wytrzymał aż do wieczora. Wtedy to poddała się Lindsay. Gdy Szef powiedział, że mogą iść coś zjeść, dziękował Najświętszej Panience. Był zdziwiony, że do jedzenia mają resztki ze śniadania, ale nie marudził. Miał duże problemy z przebyciem toru przeszkód, ale dotarł do ostatniego zadania. W czasie wiszenia z gałęzi do góry nogami, próbował złapać się rękami o konar. Jednak tylko pierdnął, co wkurzyło Heather. Ona zeskoczyła z gałęzi, a on na nią wpadł. Gdy okazało się, że dzięki Gwen, Susły wygrały ten niósł ją na rękach. thumb|left|123px|Przegapiłeś lądowanie Trenta, Owen odc. 13.: Owen nie był specjalnie zadowolony z tego, że nagrodą za zwycięstwo będzie prysznic. Wolał by to było coś do jedzenia. Dziewczyny miały na ten temat inne zdanie, a Heather wyraziła je bardzo wyraźnie. Gdy zobaczył łosia do drugiego zadania, stwierdził, że nie wygląda na rozbrykowanego. Za to zwierzak zdzielił go kopytem. W pierwszym zadaniu wcale dziewczynom nie pomagał. Zasnął na sofie, którą dziewczyny pchały, tak by skaczący z samolotu Trent mógł bezpiecznie na niej wylądować. Nie dało się go w ogóle obudzić. Heather namalowała więc na jego tyłku czerwony krzyżyk, żeby Trent wiedział gdzie spadać. Spadochroniarz spadł jednak obok. Mimo tego Susły wygrały zadanie i prysznic. Owen zastanawiał się co dziewczyny widzą w tym prysznicu. Był też przepytany przez Gwen, która myślała że to może on jest autorem miłosnego haiku. Na pytanie, czy jest ktoś dla kogo by się wykąpał, odpowiedział przecząco. thumb|Smacznego odc. 14.: Po tym jak wprowadził się do domku Okoni, była imprezka. W jej trakcie razem z Geoffem pił coś. Gdy zobaczył pierwsze danie, myślał, że to klopsiki i wchłonął swoją porcję. Jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że są to bycze jądra, wszystko wypluł na DJa. Nie był w stanie tego zjeść. Z następnymi daniami jakoś sobie poradził. Przy robaczanymi spagetti, jak inni chłopcy, zawiązał oczy przed zjedzeniem. Został wyznaczony do reprezentowania chłopców w dogrywce. Wypił więcej kubków koktajlu z karaluchów niż LeShawna. Dzięki temu chłopcy wygrali i popłynęli do kurortu. thumb|left|Nie polecam takich spodni odc. 15.: Był bardzo szczęśliwy z tego, że spędził wspólnie z kolegami dwa dni w kurorcie. Chciał dziewczyny poczęstować ciastkami, ale wściekła LeShawna wyrzuciła mu tacę z rąk i ciastka wylądowały w wodzie. Był smutny, że drużyny zostały rozwiązane i trzeba walczyć solo. Poradził sobie z zadaniem, polegającym na wytrzymaniu w drewnianych spodniach kutych przez dzięcioła. Nie poszło mu zaś z jedzeniem lodów, ponieważ mózg mu zamarzł. thumb|Zacieśnianie więzi z miśkiem odc. 16.: Za zadanie miał zdobyć klucz, uwieszony na szyi niedźwiedzia. Znalazł zwierzaka w jaskini i próbował zdjąć mu klucz, gdy ten spał. Misiek jednak przytulił do siebie grubasa. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Owen zdjął mu klucz. Zwierzak zaraz się obudził. Owen na miejsce ze skrzyniami, dotarł w pysku niedźwiedzia. Jego klucz nie pasował do żadnej ze skrzyń. Chris wystrzelił w kierunku misia trzy naboje ze środkiem usypiającym Jeden z nich trafił Owena, który zasnął razem z misiem. Sparaliżowany tak jak większość uczestników zagłosował na Trenta. thumb|left|Magia sojuszu odc. 17.: Owen szukał kryjówki i przechodził koło jaskini, kiedy wciągnął go tam Duncan. Punk zaproponował jemu oraz DJ'owi i Geoff'owi męski sojusz. Początkowo Owen nie był pewny. Jednak Duncan przytrzymał go za nogi nad "przepaścią", wysoką na parę metrów i w ten sposób przekonał grubasa. Potem Owen był nawet bardzo podekscytowany sojuszem. Z radości pocałował DJa i Duncana. Później szukał innej kryjówki i znalazł ją na dachu stołówki. W pewnym momencie wydawało mu się, że ptak, stojący na czubku dachu, powiedział coś do niego i podszedł bliżej. Tam zobaczył DJ, stojącego po drugiej stronie dachu. Chłopaki zaczęli się kłócić, czyja to jest kryjówka. W końcu pod obydwoma, załamał się dach i obydwaj spadli do środka. Gdy wychodzili, przyłapała ich Heather i zaprowadziła do Szefa. Dzięki temu zapewniła sobie nietykalność. Pod koniec rywalizacji, Gwen głośno zastanawiała się, gdzie jest Duncan. Stojący obok Owen, myślał, że coś ona podejrzewa. Powiedział jej, że skąd ma wiedzieć, przecież chłopaki nie zawiązali sojuszu. Popatrzyła na niego dziwnie, więc zorientował się, że palnął głupstwo. Próbował się z tego wycofać i przyznał, że jest sojusz, ale nie przystąpił do niego. Gwen wciąż patrzyła na niego dziwnie, więc w końcu przyznał się, że jest męski sojusz. Wiadomość ta, jednak nic dziewczynom nie pomogła, gdyż się nie dogadały. Heather nie ufała mu i właśnie jego chciała się pozbyć. Większość dziewczyn była za eliminacją Duncana. Owen zaś przystał na propozycję punka, by wyeliminować Bridgette. Dostał piankę, jako przedostatni. thumb|Majstersztyk Owena odc. 18.: Rano Owen grał w rzucanie dyskiem. Nagle rozeszły się jęki Geoffa. Duncan zdecydował, że trzeba sprawdzić co u niego. Owen, by pocieszyć chłopaka, mocno go przytulił. Bardzo wzruszył się, gdy dowiedział się, że Lindsay nigdy nie dostała od św. Mikołaja, tego czego sobie zażyczyła. Wspólnie z innymi chłopakami robił swój rower. Przyznał się, że w czasie swojej pierwszej przejażdżki rowerem, wybił mu się bark i potrzeba było aż trzech lekarzy, by go nastawić. Zbudował sobie trójkołowca. Musiał pojechać rowerem Duncana. Długo zastanawiał się, jak ma ruszyć, bo nie było pedałów. W końcu pociągnął za czaszkę z przodu i wehikuł ruszył. Owen w trybie natychmiastowym dojechał do mety i okrążył wyspę. Jak wracał, Duncan krzyknął do niego, żeby nacisnął czaszkę. Dopiero wtedy pojazd się zatrzymał. Dzięki niemu Duncan wystartował w drugim wyścigu. Owen również dostał się do drugiej rundy, gdyż na jego rowerze Gwen dojechała do mety. Na linii startu pogawędził sobie z Lindsay, za co został zrugany przez Duncana. Owen nie dojechał do mety, bo wybuch miny wyrzucił go z trasy. Przytulił Lindsay i rozbeczał się, gdy Lindsay powiedziała, że za nim będzie tęsknić najbardziej. thumb|left|Izzy dosłownie odrzuca Owena odc. 19.: Wraz z innymi uczestnikami oglądał horror o psychopatycznym mordercy. Przyznał, że uwielbia horrory, po tym jak zadeklarowała to Izzy. Chris i Szef uciekli, zostawiając plecak. Owen znalazł w nim gazetę, w której napisane było o ucieczce psychopatycznego zabójcy. Wszystkich, prócz Heather, ta wiadomość przeraziła. Gdy część uczestników poszła ustalić strategię, Owen udał się wraz z Izzy na spacer. Niósł Izzy na barana. Potem obydwoje zaczęli się obściskiwać, aż w końcu znalazł ich Szef, przebrany za mordercę. Zaczęli uciekać, ale Szef ich dogonił. Wtedy przestraszony chłopak, pchnął dziewczynę w objęcia przeciwnika, by zabił ją, a nie jego. Zaczął uciekać i trafił do namiotu, gdzie znalazł Chrisa. Gospodarz wytłumaczył mu, że zrobił ich w konia. Owen, gdy to usłyszał, zaczął się głośno śmiać. Niestety, Izzy nie było do śmiechu i obraziła się na niego i walnęła go. odc. 20.: Rano starał się wrócić do łask Izzy i chciał jej wręczyć kwiaty. Ta była jednak nadal obrażona. Zaraz potem wpadł w pułapkę i zawisł. Chris go uwolnił rzucając w linę nożem. Ze smakiem jadł papkowate śniadanie. Za zadanie miał złapać tamiasa. W tym celu wspiął się na drzewo i powoli zbliżał się do gryzonia. Cały czas mówił do zwierzaka, zachowując się przyjaźnie. Jednak ten ugryzł chłopaka w nos. Wtedy pękła gałąź i Owen spadł na ziemię. Potem gonił gryzonia na ziemi i zapędził do klatki, niszcząc po drodze stół z przysmakami dla Gwen. Chłopak sam wbiegł do klatki, gdzie zamknął go Chris. Wściekłe zwierzęta zaatakowały go. Wieczorem okazało się, Izzy odpada z programu. Zaproponował jej, by wypłakała się na jego ramieniu. Ona nie była smutna i zniknęła. odc. 21.: Owen został skuty kajdankami z Heather. W pierwszym zadaniu Heather karmiła go na wyścigi. Wrzuciła mu do ust całą zawartość tacy, wykorzystując jego warunki i w ten sposób wygrali. Uradowana dziewczyna, przytuliła się do niego. Owen czuł się wtedy nieswojo. Nagle zachciało mu się pierdzieć i pobiegł do wychodka, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Tam się dopiero odgazował. W drugim zadaniu płynął z Heather łódką na Wyspę Kości. Dotarli tam jako pierwsi i odkryli w, leżącym plecaku, kawałki pechowej figurki Beth. Zgodnie z poleceniem, Owen wziął Heather na plecy i pobiegł do Jaskini Obezwładniającej Grozy. Dotarli tam jako pierwsi. Jednak chłopaka wypłoszył pająk, który usiadł mu na nosie. W trzecim zadaniu trzeba było zbudować totem z drewnianych głów byłych uczestników. Owen przestraszył się dwóch podobizn Evy. Potem zachwycał się nad urodą Justina i świetnie wyrzeźbioną jego twarzą.Bardzo się oburzył, gdy Heather obrażała Izzy. Kazał jej przestać, ale ta się jeszcze nakręcała. W końcu zażądał od Chrisa, aby ich rozkuł. Jednak Duncan i LeShawna zdążyli już wygrać. odc. 22Pojawił się na początku odcinka. Jego gacie zostały złowione przezDuncana na wędkę. odc. 23.: Od początku odcinka siedział w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Przesiedział tam też całą noc, zwierzając się ze swoich "grzeszków". Kiedy następnego dnia chciał wyjść z wychodka, zobaczył dryfującą kabinę po rzece. Krzyknął i wrócił do pokoiku. Wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, że jest całkiem sam i to bez śniadania. Kiedy dotarł na bezludną wyspę, wyskoczył z Pokoju Zwierzeń i zaczął biec przed siebie. Kiedy zobaczył czaszkę Tyranozaurusa Rexa wrzasnął i powrócił do kabiny. Potem zgłodniał, a kiedy wyszedł zobaczył palmę. Zjadł wszystkie kokosy. Z jednego z nich, zrobił sobie przyjaciela, Pana Kokosa. Potem znalazł pozostałych zawodników. Kiedy zaatakował ich grzechotnik, obezwładnił go za pomocą Pana Kokosa. Następnie namówił pozostałych, żeby wyspowiadali sobie swoje grzechy. Następnie namówił, aby zaatakować tych którzy rozpalili ogień, przebierając się za łowców głów. Kiedy zobaczył, że to Chris i Szef zdziwił się. Popadł w rozpacz kiedy odpadł Pan Kokos. odc. 25.: Owen bardzo cieszył się, że dotarł do finałowej trójki. Był bardziej podekscytowany naleśnikowym obżarstwem, niż swoją pozycją w grze. Gdy zaczęło się półfinałowe zadanie, wykonał dużo obrzydliwych zadań. Były również trzy zadania związane z nim (dwa z nich wykonała z obrzydzeniem Heather) Gwen na widok wykonywania przez Owena zadań, stwierdziła, że może być trudniej niż myślała. Heather wcześniej też obawiała się umiejętności jedzenia obrzydliwych rzeczy przez Owena. Gdy Owen wykonał zadanie ze zjedzeniem psiej karmy, wszyscy zwymiotowali. Po całej serii zadań, Owen uzbierał 20 luzerek, podczas gdy Gwen miała jedną, a Heather żadnej. W końcu Gwen zaproponowała Owenowi układ, w celu wyrzucenia Heather. Owen się zgodził i dał Gwen połowę swoich luzerek. Heather była wściekła na zajście i Chrisa, który powiedział, że to nie jest zabronione. Po długiej serii wykonywaniu zadań, Heather łysa odpadła nie ukrywając przy tym swojej wściekłości. Owen i Gwen znaleźli się w finale. Plan Totalnej Porażki odc. 1.: Gdy Izzy niezauważyła odjazdu uczestników, Owen wołał ją, żeby nie zostawała w tyle. Izzy jednak go nie słuchała. Dopiero jak Owen poprawił się, że woła ją na E-Scoupe Izzy dogoniła pojazd i zajęła miejsce koło Owena. Podczas wyzwania Owen długo ukrywał się przed Potworem. Nie wiedział, z kim Izzy będzie chodzić: z nim, czy z Potworem, bo stwierdził, że Izzy polubiła Potwora. Gdy przesiadywał w kryjówce z Duncanem, został sam, bo Potwór ujrzał Duncana i zabrał go, więc Owen musiał ocalić pozostałych graczy. Bardzo długo zajęło mu przejście kawałka drogi do nadmuchiwanego zamku, ale w końcu tam doszedł, przebił dmuchany plac zabaw i uwolnił innych. Potem Owen i inni zawodnicy poszli do pokoju, w którym znajdował się stół z obfitym jedzeniem. Owen zjadł niemalże wszystkie dania. Chris oświadczył mu, że posiłki były częścią wyzwania i były zrobione z styropianu. Wszyscy śmiali się z Owena, że spałaszował makiety. Później za wygrane wyzwanie, Owen mógł wybrać przyczepę dla siebie i reszty chłopaków. Wybrał zgniecioną, bo uważał, że ma charakter. Jednak Szef, który sterował robotem stwierdził, że podział przyczep jest niesprawiedliwy, więc zniszczył też przyczepę dziewczyn. Jednak nowe przyczepy znów zostały postawione, by zawodnicy mieli gdzie spać. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki * Owen jest jednym z sześciu zawodników którzy konkurowali w trzech sezonach. Pozostali to Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Izzy i Leshawna. **Ma także najwyższą kwotę udziału wszystkich uczestników trzech sezonów licząc aż 59 odcinków. *Owen i Beth są jedynymi finalistami, którzy nie dostali się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. *Po zjedzeniu fasoli lunatykuje. *Według statystyk sprawdzanych przez Blaineley jest ulubieńcem widzów. **Mimo to nie dostał się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. *Kilka odcinków Planu Totalnej Porażki ma tytuł z jego imieniem. *Owen po angielsku znaczy "piekarnik". *Jest jedynym uczestnikiem, który lubi brać udział w programie. * Kiedyś w szkole cały dzień wstrzymywał bąka, a jak go puścił to pękły mu spodnie. *W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, przyznał że waży 125 kg. Jednak w Podsumowanie III, przyznał że przytył 4 kg co oznacza że waży teraz 129 kg. **Tym samym, jest jednym z dwóch uczestników, którzy podali swoją wagę. **Drugim jest Cameron. * Jako jedyny z uczestników Totalnej Porażki lubi Chrisa. * Ma piwniczkę serów , która kosztowała 50 000$. * Jest jednym z trzech uczestników, którzy byli zarówno finalistami jak i pół finalistami. **Pozostali to Heather i Zoey. **Jest także jedynym mężczyzną z tej trójki. * W 1 sezonie o nikim nie pomyślał źle. (Nawet o Heather, co stwierdziła Gwen w finale. ) * Ma 139 ulubionych potraw. *Owen wraz z Cody, Lindsay, Harold, Brick, Izzy, Sam i Shawn, jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, który zmoczyli się w spodnie. *On, Leshawna i Bridgette są jedynymi, którzy indywidualnie śpiewali piosenki w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. *W polskiej wersji, dubbingowała go ta sama osoba co Noah. *Owen dzieli kilka cech z Sugar. **Oboje dużo ważą **Oboje mają ogromny apetyt **Oboje zajęli trzecie miejsce w jednym sezonie. *Jest jednym z dwóch zawodników, którzy doszli do scalenia drużyn we wszystkich trzech pierwszych sezonach. Drugim jest Duncan. *Owen jest jednym z trzech uczestników z I obsady którzy dostali się do Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig. Reszta to: Noah i Geoff. *Owen to pierwszy i prawdopodobnie jedyny uczestnik z I obsady który rozmawiał z uczestnikem III obsady (Leonard). *Owen użył wulgaryzmu w 21 odcinku WTP. *Wraz z sezonami miał co raz mniejszą liczbę odcinków. *Owen jedynym uczestnikiem który był zauroczony uczestnikiem tej samej płci Justinem, co może znaczyć, że jest biseksualny. Galeria |-| Ogólne = towen.jpg|Owen S1E00 OwenInteractive.png|Owen karta owen.jpg|karta z Owenem tda owen.jpg|Owen tdwt owen.jpg|Owen rotacje owen.jpg|Owen w róznych ujęciach Owen, Duncan i Harold.png|Owen, Duncan i Harold Ślub Blaineley i Owena.png|Owen i Blaineley Plik:OwenIkona.PNG|Ikona Owena |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = Plik:S01E03_Świętowanie_Susłów.JPG Plik:S01E06_Susły_na_miejscu.JPG Plik:S01E06_Susły_martwia_sie_o_Izzy.JPG Plik:S01E06_Heather_i_Owen_w_basenie.JPG |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E21 Lindsay, Owen PTP.jpeg|Owen i Lindsay S02E22 Courtney i Owen PTP.jpeg|Owen i Courtney |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E01 Uczestnicy w odcinku.jpeg|Owen i zawodnicy w piramidzie. S03E02 Alejandro, Owen i Sierra..jpeg|Owen, Sierra i Alejandro S03E13 Śmiejący się Noah.png|Owen i Noah śmieją się ze Sierry. Owen i Duncan.png|Duncan i Owen zakładają swój sojusz. S03E17 Kapitan Owen odc..jpg|"Kapitan Owen" i inni |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E01 Część pierwszej obsady z tyłu jachtu.png|Owen na jachcie z resztą pierwszej obsady. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E13 Owen zajada się fasolą.PNG|Jedyny występ Owena cameo w 5 sezonie |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig = Starzy wymiatacze.png| Leci_Noah.png| Owen je ser.png| Owen okrążony rekinami.png| Owen lata.png| S01E05 Spoczko.png| OwenZaliczenie.png| Kitty i Owen.png| S01E11 Bądź moim bohaterem.png| S01E11 Noah i Owen rock'n'roll.png| S01E12 Selfie Starych Wymiataczy.png| S01E11 Seflie wymiatazy.png| S01E15 Owen je popcorn.png| S01E18_Smok_Owen.png| Deportacja Starych Wymiataczy.png| Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Zabójcze Makiety Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu